


Bumping Heads with Wyatt

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [5]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Excalibur, Training, Twice Blessed Expectations, kiss, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Finally snapping, Ginny tells Wyatt that he needs to be more responsible. Wyatt finds the best way to get her to stop is to kiss her before orbing away.





	Bumping Heads with Wyatt

The eighth time Wyatt comes in late, and he’s lucky Ginny just put down the book she had taken from the library to read. She gets the option to choose between being angry, or just giving up on the Wielder. It is her job to train him, but because of her sisters? She couldn’t exactly go chasing after him.

 

“Sorry.” Wyatt gives the apology easy, as though he really doesn’t care that he’s had her waiting on him for the past half hour. He didn’t even bring the sword this time. “I got caught up…”

 

Ginny surprises herself when she snaps out, “I don’t care.” She stands from where she had been cross legged on the floor. Silently, she places the book she had just finished back into the bag that she carried most of her stuff in.

 

Wyatt takes up running, trying to get beside her before she leaves the training area. “Don’t be like that, Ginny. You know…”

 

“Do you even care?!” Ginny whips around, her long braid just short of smacking him in the face. “There are people out there counting on you to do your job, Wyatt! People that will die if you aren’t ready!” Someone pokes their head in, but quickly ducks back out at the sound of yelling.

 

“Don’t you think I know that!” Wyatt meets her anger with his own. He knows the consequences of his actions, and all of the pressure that is on him. Which is his problem…too many people were counting on him being this person that he just wasn’t. He just wanted the chance to be a teenager. “I know the pressures, Ginny! I know what is expected of me. I know what’s on the line!”

 

“Obviously you don’t!” Ginny’s voice goes even louder, and Wyatt moves forward to hold her flailing arms down. “If you did, you would have been here!”

 

As suddenly as the fight started, it is ended by Wyatt leaning forward and placing his lips on hers. She’s frozen as he pulls back. He looks just as shocked as she is when he orbs on out.

 

Ginny is staring at where Wyatt just disappeared when Chris orbs on in. “You okay, Gin?”

 

Her eyes are slightly bugged out when she looks up at him. “Not sure.” He takes that as a clue for him to come over and give her a side hug before they both go to training.

 

Today is hand-to-hand.


End file.
